Normally I Only Ride on Epic Mounts
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Cacithana, a human, takes a little trip to the Horde territory and finds exactly what she is looking for; a blood elf to play with, or possibly more ; **Rated M for a Reason**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! So I started playing World of Warcraft not too long ago, and let's just say, I am pretty addicted xD. I am a dedicated Horde member, more specifically a Blood Elf. I love the world, and also, I must say, the men are pretty hot. So of course I had to write a fanfiction about them. I hope you enjoy this!

Also, I promise I will try to get chapters out sooner; for all of my fanfics! I really will try!

* * *

I wandered through Eversong Woods on shaky legs. I am so scared to be here. Humans and Blood Elves were not on good terms; considering the fact that we humans are part of Alliance, Blood elves being on Horde. This is probably an awful idea. Did I really want to take the risks that came along with being on their territory? And if I could get through to someone before being killed…. Well my words I speak can't be taken back.

I come to an abrupt halt when I saw a blood elf ranger walking down the path towards me. He was a ways off, but he was looking at me. I am dead; he is going to kill me. To him I am just an intruder on his land. My heart is racing wildly in my chest. Yet running isn't an option; that would just make me look more suspicious. I tried to make myself look more demure and harmless, hoping he would take pity on me and maybe even listen to my plan.

"Human, what are you doing here?" His voice was strong and commanding. It sent shivers rolling down my spine to hear Common being spoken in such an accent. Human men weren't this regal, even when confronting an enemy.

"I am harmless; I don't have any intentions of hurting anyone!" I nervously spouted out.

He laughed condescendingly and stood from his cautious pose,

"That's obvious. If you intended harm, you would be wearing armor. I can also smell your lack of experience in combat . . . of all forms."

I blushed at the way he was talking to me. It was almost embarrassing that he was treating me in such a way, but I guess it was to be expected. I shuffled my feet nervously under his gaze, he was so intimidating!

"I am tired of humans, more specifically human men. Alliance isn't that great either . . . "

"Well, this definitely is interesting. But why should I trust you?"

"I don't know. But I am harmless, and actually . . ." I took a deep breath, "I want something else."

He raised a long, platinum blonde eyebrow.

"What might that be?"

"Well, I ah… I don't like human men," I paused for a minute.

"Obviously."

"Yes, and I don't want to be a virgin anymore." The words just blatantly spewed from my mouth.

I watched the ranger, my heart still pounding out of control in my chest. He nodded slowly,

"So you came to Eversong Woods, enemy territory, to find a blood elf man to take care of your virginity?"

"Sounds correct."

"And how much do you think we want to sleep with humans?"

I thought for a minute, trying to decide a good comeback.

"I imagine someone has a secret fantasy to sleep with a human girl. Mark the other team's territory."

He laughed, this time it was a hearty one.

"Well, now that you put it that way . . . I think I can help you. Follow me."

I took his outstretched hand, and followed him off the path.

After a while of walking through the beautiful forest, a small stone cottage came into view.

"What is your name?"

The Blood Elf's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Cacithana."

We were stopped at the doorway of the cottage.

"Cacithana, Such a pretty name. My name is Selron."

Once again a deep red tinged my pale face,

"Thank you, Selron."

"You're welcome."

He said as he opened the door to the small cottage, leading me in to it. The cottage had a cozy feel to it despite the light stone walls.

"Why are you helping me?"

I turned to him.

"A lot of blood elves wouldn't mind sleeping with a human. Also, rangers are often ignored by blood elf women, believe it or not."

Mustering up some courage, I stepped forward and placed my hands on his chest.

"I don't see why."

The way my voice dropped to a think, sultry tone shocked me. Selron's lips turned up into a coy smile. His hand snaked its way under my arm and up to my hair. He twisted his fingers into my hair, holding my head in place as he took my lips into a rough kiss. His other arm wrapped around my waist, now rendering me helpless in his tight embrace.

I trembled against him; I was buzzing with excitement and nerves. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Selron began to move his lips against mine, his pace increasing with each passing second. I relaxed into my first kiss, letting instinct and his adept kissing skills guide me through this. His grip on my hair tightened with the intensity of the kiss. Selron released my hair. His hands slid up to my front, where he took hold of the wide neck to my robes and tugged them off my shoulders. The robe fell down around my waist, exposing my bare upper self to him. I gasped just as he broke the kiss off. Without a thought I wrapped my arms around my breasts while the blush on my cheeks burned more so than before.

"No. Don't hide your body, I want to see it."

Selron took hold of my wrists and pulled my arms from my chest. I watched his eyes trail down my front, going down and coming back up to my moderately sized breasts that were rapidly rising and lowering with each breath. He leaned in and laid his lips on the nape of my neck.

"Tell me, _Cacithana_, am I the first man to see your body?"

His voice was just a sweet purr in my ear.

"Yes."

His soft moan of approval gently vibrated my neck. Selron placed light kisses down my neck, feathering past my collar bone, until he eventually was kissing the top of my breast. His hands cupped the underside of them, while he gently took my pert nipple in between his lips; and began sucking and gently flicking it with his tongue. My hands found their way to his forearms, almost as though I were holding him there. My eyes lolled closed and my head slowly tilted back. I let out a soft sigh.

My heart still thundered on in my chest; I wondered if Selron could hear it while he sent tingling sensations through my body by simply paying attention to my breasts. I was lost in him. The world around us seemed to have slipped away and forgotten us in its escape. His hands moved once again, now pulling my robes down from my hips and letting them fall to the floor. His eyes swept my body as he slowly edged me towards the bed nearby. I gracefully climbed onto it, scooting myself backwards until I was far enough up on the bed to lay my body out.

Selron stood at the edge of the bed and pulled his red armor over his head to reveal his toned abdomen. The armor made a loud metallic sound when it came in contact with the old wooden floor. He kicked his boots off before pulling down his red armor shorts. I watched from the bed nervously, letting out a small gasp when his hard member was released from them. It was very, _large_. I honestly didn't know how it could possibly fit in me, and I was terrified to say the least. Yet I couldn't bring my eyes from it, something about it triggered the carnal lust in me. I realized that I was staring and without thinking I turned my head away, my cheeks burning.

The bed creaked under Selron's weight. The bed dipped in around my body as he climbed over me. His long blonde hair fell from his shoulders and tickled my breasts before he swept it back behind his shoulders in a quick movement. He took my chin and forced me to look at him,

"Don't be shy; I'm not when it comes to your body." He placed a light kiss on my lips. Stopping just a short while for my approval then continued with the gentle kiss. The hand that had been on my cheek was now sliding down my body. It coasted over my collar bone and my breasts. My stomach filled with butterflies at his touch, just before his hand dipped into my warm folds. My lips parted against his with a gasp when his finger brushed against my swollen nub, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. He brought his lips away from mine to shoot a quick smirk at me.

I found myself tilting my hips towards his hand, moving with it as I reveled in the feeling. My legs trembled ever so slightly with each stroke of his finger. My body was on fire, the sensation in my abdomen almost unbearable. Before I knew it that sensation was gone along with his finger. I snapped out of my daze, looking at him; frustrated.

"Why did you stop?"

I whimpered, raising my hips from the bed even more so.

"I'd much rather be inside you for your first orgasm."

Selron's voice was thicker, more lust filled. Liquid desire coursed through my veins, washing any previous anxiety from me.

Once again Selron's hand came in contact with my folds, but this time he was at my entrance. Slowly, he eased one finger into my tight entrance. I squirmed in discomfort at the feeling of having something inside of me. Eventually he slid a second finger in, stretching me even more so than the single digit had. My eyes watered at the twinge of pain that ensued. Selron kissed the corners of my eyes,

"I'm sorry Cacithana, I am just preparing you."

I nodded and closed my eyes tight. I focused on the feeling of his fingers moving in and out, forcing myself to adapt to the feeling. Each thrust of his fingers felt more and more natural, possibly good even. Yet again the glorious sensations his fingers sent sparking through my body came to an abrupt halt. My eyelids flew open just in time to see Selron's face nearing mine. His lips came down on mine in a quick kiss,

"Are you ready?"

I nodded,

"Yes, please be gentle."

"Of course my dear."

My heart fluttered around nervously in my chest once again. Selron gently stroked my hair, looking at me straight in the eye with his glowing mana eyes. He moved his hand so that he could brace himself on the bed. I felt the tip of his manhood begin to press into my entrance, gasping when it finally broke through my virginity. Tears sprung to my eyes from the twinge of pain that this small movement had caused.

"Shh, it's alright."

His hand came back up to wipe the tears from my cheeks. He had completely stopped moving, giving me time to adjust. I took deep breaths, and in a short amount of time the pain was soon gone.

"I'm okay."

I whispered, opening up my eyes to the blurred world my tears had created.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Once again, he slowly pushed in; only this time he didn't stop. I could feel his large manhood stretching me out, making room inside of me. Then he pulled out, leaving me feeling like an empty void. He filled me again, this time faster than the first. He looked to me for approval, and with it he continued this rhythm.

Eventually he picked up a steady pace. The uncomfortable feeling ebbed away and made room for new, more pleasurable feelings. Somehow my hands had found their way to his shoulders; my fingernails now digging into his shoulders. I pushed my hips upwards to meet up with his every thrust. My mind swam, the only thing I could think of was Selron and how good everything felt. I could feel his hair, refusing to stay over his shoulder, tickling and teasing my nipples. I whimpered gently. Everything was almost too much to handle.

Then it overcame me. That sensation I had felt swept over my whole body and took over. It was like I slipped smoothly from my body, my soul soaring through the air until plummeting back to my body; just for the thrill. Like a mantra, I sung his name in time with the waves of pure ecstasy pulsing through me. My name huskily rolling off of Selron's tongue welcomed me back to this earth and coherent thought.

Just as I looked at him, he was releasing the sheets from a strong grip. Selron collapsed on the bed next to me, pulling a hefty creak from the wood frame. Cooling sweat rolled down the backs of my legs and my stomach. We both panted heavily. He turned his head towards me,

"Was this everything you wanted and planned on receiving?"

"It was better than what I had planned." I whispered, rolling over and resting my head on his chest. "Is this alright?"

I remembered the faction barrier still present between us despite the strong pulls of sleep beginning to tug at me.

"For right now, yes. Get your rest."

His voice was soft, caring. I let sleep take me with his voice still lingering in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start. Like a bullet I flew from a reclined position to a stark upright one. There is a warm, bare, body heating my own; in a bed that isn't my own.

"What's wrong?"

Now I wasn't the only one sitting up in bed. I calmed down as soon as I saw who it was next to me. Selron.

"Nothing." I relaxed my hold on the blankets I had twisted around my chest, "I am just not used to having a warm body in bed with me."

He let out a soft, calmer laugh.

"I can say the same. I am just relieved a fellow ranger didn't come in to check on me."

"What would happen if they did?"

"There would be a lot of explaining to do. But they won't come in without knocking, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I am a bit scared now."

"Well, I hate to say it, but you are stuck here." He reached over and pushed a wandering strand of my hair out of his view of my face.

"If you want to go home you will need to figure that out yourself. But I am not sure I would want to let you go."

"I don't want to go home, I don't think I can." I let the blanket slip from my hold and pool around my waist.

"Will you stay here with me? I'll keep you safe."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to live in fear all the time. You can't always be with me."

"I'll figure everything out. I promise." He took my hand, laying a soft kiss on it.

"Okay." I whisper. My heart fluttered from his request.

"This pleases me so much Cacithana, you don't even know. Things get so lonely out here, thank you for your company."

"You're welcome."

I let out a deep yawn before I threw myself backwards onto the bed.

"What in Kael'thas's name was that?"

I looked at the confused blood elf still sitting up. His blonde hair cascaded down his bare back, his face turned towards me.

"What was what?"

"That sound you made. It looked like it took control of you."

"My yawn?"

"Maybe. Do it again."

I sighed and got myself to yawn again.

"Yes! That!"

"Blood elves don't yawn?"

"No, we don't _yawn._" The word sounded foreign on his tongue.

"Interesting. I am not quite sure what yawns are. No one is. But it happens when we are tired."

"And it isn't dangerous?"

"I don't believe so. I don't know of anyone who has been harmed from a yawn."

Selron laid down next to me, pulling me over in a way that made me rest my head on his chest.

"Alright, if you say so."

"I know so." I tapped my head, "Also, yawning feels good. So it can't be bad."

"Mana feels good, yet too much of it turns elves into wretched. I don't know what happens to you humans."

"Touché. How about I sleep so I don't yawn anymore?"

"If it will get you to stop that atrocious sound you call yawn."

I lifted my head and looked at him to see if he was serious. A jokester smile was painted across his face. I smiled and shook my head as I placed it back in its rightful space on his chest.

When I woke again, it wasn't so jolting. I turned over in search of Selron's warm body, yet I was met with a cold and empty bed. I shot up in bed once again, my eyes darting around the cottage. Empty. I moved to a kneeling position on the bed. Selron's armor was gone from the floor, along with my robes. I clambered off the bed and pulled the downy comforter along with me, wrapping it around my bare body.

"Where did he put my clothes? Hell, where is he?" I whispered, biting my lip gently. I took a deep breath to calm myself. This time I took invested more focus into looking around the room. Without panic and sleep fogging my mind, I spotted my robes; folded neatly on the dresser.

I padded along the wood floors on bare feet. On top of my robes lay a small piece of folded parchment paper. I took it gingerly in both hands and unfolded it to read the message inside. His handwriting was an elegant mix of swoops and curls; an odd way to write common, but beautiful nonetheless.

_Cacithana,_

_Don't be afraid. I promise you are safe_

_while I am on duty._

_Make yourself at home, it is your new_

_home after all. One more thing; don't_

_answer the door._

_For your safety._

_~Selron_

I smiled; it's comforting to know he cares. I set the note down and picked up my robes. I tossed the comforter over to the bed and slipped the heavy cloth robes onto my body. I smoothed them, then looked around the room. What could I do until Selron returns?

I set the pen I was using down on the table, inspecting what I had just done. After spending a half hour searching I found a pen, no blank parchment paper, but a pen. I had flipped the beautiful letter from Selron over, and spent the last few hours perfecting a drawing of a human girl erotically twisted around a male blood elf.

Despite a few mess-ups in the inerasable ink, I was pleased with my drawing. I shifted in my chair at the thought of last night that the image had conjured up. It reminded me of the lingering soreness biting at places that I didn't know I had. I also had feelings for Selron that weren't there when I first met him. I already miss his presence in the cottage, and I want him here to just be with me. I sighed and stood from the chair. I figured I might as well take a nap to easily pass the time until his return. As I began to lie down on the bed, I heard the door open. A soft, almost soundless gasp escaped my lips. Once again today I was panicking internally. I watched the door open, my horror mounting until I saw Selron slip into the cottage.

"Selron! It's you!" I jumped from the bed and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck without a thought.

"Shh, shh." He closed the door behind him in an awkward maneuver, "I am happy to see you too. Be careful of how amorous you are around open doors though."

I let my hands fall from their place on his shoulders.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot."

Selron reached for my hands, encasing them in his own.

"It's fine. I just haven't figured out a solution yet. Once I find a way to ensure your safety, we won't have to worry."

"What if there is no solution? What if I have to live hidden away from the world, and in constant fear of being found? I can't see all of the elves around here accepting me like you did."

"Blood elves aren't that hostile. I am sure if we can find an easy way to show them you don't mean any harm, you will be left alone. Also, didn't you think of the consequences before coming here?"

"Well… yes. I don't think I expected to find a home here though."

"What did you expect to happen?"

I was beginning to grow overwhelmed with my lack of planning and the way Selron was blatantly pointing it out.

"I-I don't know what I had expected. I really don't."

Selron pulled me into a hug. I let him hold me tenderly.

"Well, I promise you everything will be fine. And look at me," he pulled my chin up, "feel lucky that it was I who found you. Other rangers may not have given you a chance to explain your presence."

I nodded before I laid my head back on his chest. I closed my eyes and prayed for a solution that would come quickly and smoothly.


End file.
